Fear Me, Love Me
by OfBloodandTears
Summary: Harry is forced to leave his house with his entire so called friends, to live in a dorm all by himself. What he doesn’t know is that he is not going alone...Full sum. inside. HPDM,OCRW,OCOC SashFem Slash and MPreg FemPreg
1. Chapter 1Catching Angels and Betraying

Fear Me, Love Me Disclaimer- I own nothing…well save for Sanura and Nox, I own nothing…Please don't sue me, I'm poor. Well...you can sue if you want but you won't get anything. In fact I dare you! Summary- Harry is forced to leave his house with his entire so-called friend, to live in a dorm all by himself. What he doesn't know is that he is not going alone, Draco and his twin sister, Nox, are coming with him. How will the little trio react to the not so shy and brash American girl that they find along the way in their little adventure? 

Pairings- Harry/Draco (not Draco/Harry), Nox/Sanura, Alix/Ron. Slash and FemSlash if you don't like then leave.

Chapter One—Catching Angels and Betraying Friends

A black hair boy with bright green eyes walked through the crowds of people that littered the sidewalks of London. His head was down and he was lost in deep thought about the next shop that he want to stop at, he was on a mission to obtain a new wardrobe and a new complete makeover. His glasses that used to hide his eyes were now hidden deep within one of the pockets of his black leather jacket, his hair was still as messy as very but now it had been cut slightly and the tips were dyed green color. Every step he took there was this little jingle sound that followed him. The chains from his pants and jacket were making the little music that followed him and to him it was the sweet music of freedom.

A commotion caught the boy's attention as well as the attention of many of the people surrounding him. There were two slivery blondes running in his direction and the people on the sidewalks parted for them so that they would not be ran over. One of the blondes was a girl who had on ripped jeans and a button-up black shirt, her silver eyes scanned the crowd and streets for a way out of the trouble that her and the boy she had a hold of were in.

"Out the way! Move it!" The blonde haired girl shouted and growled at the crowed.

Mumbling and whispers could be heard from the people but they moved as they were told to do. The blonde haired boy kept his head down as he was practically dragged along the street. The way he carried his body told the world, well those that took the time to look, that he was in trouble and the he was the cause of that trouble. His guilt rolled off of him in thick waves.

The green eyed boy watch and stepped aside along with all of the other people as the two troublesome blondes ran by. 'Damn Malfoy Twins. What the hell did they do this time and why are they in London in the first place?' The boy started to walk again as he now headed back to his hotel room; his shopping trip was now over for the day. With the appearance of the Malfoy Twins, he had much to think about.

At the hotel the black haired boy made to go straight to his room but the receptionist at the front desk stopped him.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter but there is a letter here for you. It arrived in the most peculiar way." Upon seeing the boy's confused face she went about explaining what she meant.

"You see this bird, I believe it was an owl, came in the front door and sat at the front desk with this letter in its mouth." While she spook she waved about the letter that was addressed to a Mr. Harry Potter.

"Yes, that is very interesting but may I please have the letter now." Harry voice was filled with annoyance and he was not in the mood to listen to this woman's, or anyone's, ranting.

"Oh, of course. Have a good day Mr. Otter." The lady said with a smile.

"It's Potter." was Harry's reply as he walked away.

"I knew that." mumbled the receptionist as she busied herself with watch for more mail carrying birds.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi, I am not going to waste time asking how you are because I have too much to say and not enough time to tell it in. First things first, I know that I have not wrote to you all summer but there is a very good reason as to why. You see Dumbledore came to my family when he found out that you were going to go to Hogwarts. And he made my family and I promise to be nice to you and to make friends with you so that we could watch over you and report to him very thing about you. He did this so that he could have control over you and be able to always use you. Hermione was also told to befriend you._

_Now, originally I went along with this because I didn't know any better and because I thought that I was helping in a way. Now I know that all I did was betray a person who that I was their friend and they could count and trust me. I am so very sorry and I want you to know that I am trying to make things right. _

_Dumbledore is looking for you and he is not happy. He has my former family (I refuse to think of them as family now that have decided that you are no longer worthy enough to live on "your own". They believe that you need to be watch 24/7. They know you better now and yet they still think of you as a weapon not a person. It makes me sick.) and Hermione looking for you as well. When they are not looking they are under lock down inside Hogwarts. _

_I have very little time to finish this but I want you to know that I am very sorry and I hope that some day I will be able to tell how sorry to your face. To me that would seem more personal and sincere than in a hasty written letter. _

_Stay away from all those you thought you could trust. _

_Sincerely _

_Ron_

_P.S. Don't send a reply because I will not find me and because Dumbledore might get it. I am now in hiding from everyone I trusted so now you know that you are not alone there. _

Harry set down the letter after reading it over and over again. 'Everything was fake? All of the love that he felt from the Weasley and Hermione? Why was Ron just now telling me this?' All of these questions and more were running through Harry's head as he lay down on his bed. The last thought through his mind was 'How do the Malfoy Twins fit into all of this shit?' then sleep took him.


	2. Chapter 2Hurting Angels

**(For disclaimer see Chapter One)**

A/N—Yes you HAVE to read this little note by ME! Okay all I have to say is this…I am sorry that I haven't updated. _Please don't hurt me._

NE-Ways on with the story…

Chapter 2—I'm watching you, always watching…yeah.

Panting hard as she ran, a blonde haired girl dragged her brother behind her. 'Out of all of the most stupidest things in the world, he had to go and do that! Damn I wish I could kill him I swear.' The blonde's brother was watching the ground and feeling very guilty and miserable that he did not see his sister stop and therefore ran face first into her causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

"Draco, I am going to count to three and when I get to three you had better be off of me and explaining why you ran into me. One…"

Draco was off of his sister in a heartbeat. "Look I am sorry, I didn't see you stop. You did stop so suddenly and all." Even to his own ear his excuse sounded lame.

"Right, whatever. Watch out next time. It is bad enough that you got us into this mess in the first place I don't need to hold your hand like a little baby and for another thing…" her voice trailed off when she turn to look at her twin brother. The look in is eyes and on his face was enough to tell her that she had crossed the line and that he was already feeling bad. "Draco, it wasn't your fault okay? I know that I said that it was but I was just mad, it wasn't and I don't mind holding your hand. Please talk to me." Her voice sounded desperate and needy, two things that she hated but she was fearful of what her brother was feeling and what he might do to relieve those feelings.

Draco turned and started off in a random direction, "Lets find a place to stay the night." His voice was flat and void of all emotion telling his sister all she needed to know, that she had screwed up big time. She followed her brother silently, thinking of a way to make it up to him. They walked into a nice looking hotel that seemed to suit the two off them.

The receptionist at the front desk perked up at the sight of the two walking through the front doors. "Hello there and welcome to the…uh…oh yeah, the Gradton Hotel. Wait who named this place, really some on the Gradton? Yuck!" The receptionist seemed to have got off track as she kept on rambling on about the oddly name hotel at which she worked. She flicked she reddish brown hair behind her back and looked the two teens in front of her up and down. Upon her eyes meeting two sets of confused silver eyes she smiled sheepishly, "I was rambling wasn't I?"

Draco smiled at her, "Yes but that is all right. Do you have any two bed rooms open?"

Nox tried to hide the fact that she wanted to laugh at the young receptionist but that laughy feeling left her when she locked eyes with beautiful brown- gray ones.

"Let me check for ya." The girl turned to a computer and began to type away at it. "Huh, it looks like we have one room left but it only has one bed. I am sorry." The girl truly looked sorry and Nox found that she wanted to cheer the girl up just to see her smile again.

"That will be fine, after all I will only be rooming with my brother." Draco seemed to sense his sister's need and went along with whatever she had planed.

The brunette smiled brightly and began to get the two Malfoys settled. "All right I will need your names, or just one of you. Who ever wants the honor of saying that it is their room and however is going to pay."

Nox chuckled then leaned against the desk, "Marcada Potter and this is my twin brother Daniel or Danny Potter. I will be the one paying." The brunette smiled and nodded her head then typed in the information needed.

"Here is your room keys and the room number is 417. Thank you and if you need anything feel free to ask or call." The brunette was about to turn away when Nox leaned over the desk and touched her shoulder. "Do you have a name?" Confused brown eyes met with interested silver then down at her chest.

"Damn. I forgot again. Yes, I have a name but you can read it because it is…"

"Right here." A new voice sounded behind Draco causing him to jump slightly.

"Alik, thank you so much. How did you know I forgot it?" The brunette came out from behind the large desk and gave the new tall blonde a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Brown Eyes that is a really stupid question."

"How so?"

"Because you let it at home and you ask how I knew. I found it on the kitchen table you nut." Alik said all of this in a slow tune just to make sure that his friend understood.

"Okay, gee ya don't have to act like I am a kid. O did ya bring me any candy!" The brunette jumped up and down as she waited for the answer.

"Sigh. Whatever am I going to do with you? I could ship you off to some foreign land and leave you there or I could just give you the candy and let you die from a sugar high."

"Ya won't let me die. Ya love me too much and ya would be paying for the apartment by yourself. Now give me candy." The brunette poked Alik in the chest and held out her hand.

Alik passed her a bag of plain M&Ms and her nametag. He looked over her shoulder at the two blondes standing behind her, calculating if they were okay or not. They seemed to be hiding something but what that is was a mystery to the tall blonde. He stuck his hand out and said, "The names Alik Kar, you two would be?"

Draco stepped forward and shook the boy's hand gently. "Daniel Potter." Nox was next and she introduced herself as Marcada Potter.

"Potter…Potter…Pot…Er. Huh you two wouldn't happed to be related to Harry Potter would ya?" The brown-eyed girl looked them over, then adjusted her nametag that read 'Sanura Haize.'

"Well _Sanura _as a matter of fact we are. Do you know where he is? You see he is your cousin and we have not seen him in such a long time." Nox was trying to get the young receptionist to lead them to Potter.

"Well, I think I should call him first, so that I won't get in trouble. What would ya like me to say?" Sanura locked eyes with Nox and then she smiled with a slight blush coming to her cheeks. 'Wow, she's hot. And those eyes…Stop thinking right now young lady and get back to work.' Sanura's blush darkened as she moved around the desk to the phone.

"Well, would it be too much trouble if you took us to his room. I mean that way you won't get in trouble for just sending us up there alone." A sweet smile came over Nox's lips as she spoke. "I guess I could do that. Let me check his room number first." Typing away at her computer she looked up at her friend and asked if he wanted come with. He agreed and the four of them set out for room 210.

"Alright, here we are." Sanura was a little saddened that she had to leave the two siblings now that she met them. "See ya laters." She put on a nice smile then gave a little wave as she and Alik walked back down to the front desk.

"Bye Sanura and Alik. It was nice meeting you both." Draco gave them both a smile and wave while Nox nodded to them. "I like those two. They seem friendly and strange."

"And you like them because they are strange? You my dear brother, are very odd." Nox knocked on the door and waited for the reply that she knew was eventually coming.

"Who is it?" A voice that sounded both tried and annoyed asked from the other side of the door.

"Why it is your beloved cousins, Marcada and Daniel." Nox replied back with a smirk playing at her lips. Draco was giggling behind his hands and as he stood behind his sister. 'I wonder if Potter with ask why we are here first before he hexes us.'

The door opened reviling a sleepy and annoyed Harry Potter. "What the hell do you two idiots want?" Nox pouted then said in an overly dramatic voice, "That's not very nice. We only wanted to visit with our dear beloved cousin." "What the hell is that supposed to mean! You're not related to me, I would be dead already if you were."

"Sarcasm is very useful but it will not get you out of talking with us Harry." Draco had gotten over his giggling fit, so he took the time to make himself known. "Oh and way the way this is your cousin Marcada and I am your cousin Daniel. We will explain everything to you if…no, when you let us in."

"And if I don't let you fuckers in?"

"Then you will mess out on information that could very well help you to defeat the Dark Lord." Draco gave Harry a smug smile.

"Fine, but you have five minutes then I am kicking your asses out of my room." Harry stepped aside to let the Malfoys enter his room. Once they were settled, either sitting on the ground or on a chair, Harry wait not so patiently for one of them to talk. "Alright if you're not going…"

An explosion went off knocking the three teens to the ground, if they weren't already one the ground. "What the fuck was that? Draco are you okay?" Nox had hit her head on the ground when she landed but other than a bit of light bleeding she was all right. Draco nodded his head at his sister then heck to see if Harry was all right as well. Harry was rubbing his neck thinking about what had just happened when another explosion sounded off.

"Fuck! We have to get out of here!" Harry grabbed his bag that had all of his possessions in it and ran for the door. He waited at the end of the hall for the two Malfoys, when they caught up all three ran for the nearest exit.

A scream caught Nox's attention as they ran passed a door that led to the front lobby. "Draco, you go with Potter. I will catch up with you two later." Nox's tune let no room for argument but Draco had to try anyway. "Nox, where are you going?" He yelled after her as she went through the door leading to the lobby. "I am going to get Sanura and Alik if hey are still there."

Harry grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of the building toward a safer place. "Hope that Malfoy Chick hurries because I don't know what to do with a worried ferret. Draco will you hurry your ass up!"

(Back in the lobby…)

"Sanura! Alik! Where are you two at!" The whole lobby was filled with thick smoke, derby and the sound of people crying. "SANURA! ALIK! Please answer me." Nox was spinning in circles trying to spot the two teens.

"Marcada! Over here!" Sanura's voice rang out above the sound of crying. Nox found the two behind the front desk in a small corner. "Are you two all right?" Nox could not hide the concern in her voice and she really didn't think that she wanted to.

"Yeah we're fine. What bout you and Daniel?" Alik had his arms around Sanura in a protective manner and was leaning against the wall. "We are both fine, so is Harry. Come on, I will get us out of here."

"Oh and how do you propose to do that Nox?" The familiar voice of Ron Weasley came from behind Nox.

"Who's Nox?" Sanura asked with a small voice as if she was afraid to know the answer.

"I will explain everything to all of you as soon as we get to someplace safe and find my brother and Harry. Deal?"

"I don't know about you but it is not like we have much of a choice." Alik picked Sanura up and gestured for Nox to lead the way. Ron shook his head then followed after the three other teens. After they made it outside Nox looked around franticly for any sign of her brother.

"We are up here." Draco's voice floated down to the four teens from on top of a building. "Oh man, Sanura does not look happy neither does Alik. Is that Ron with them?" At the mention of Ron's name Harry ran to look over the side of the roof and sure enough he saw his friend running behind the three other teens.

When all six of the teens were together, Sanura looked at the twins with sad eyes.

"Who are ya two really?" Her voice sounded as though it was on the verge of tears but she fought them off. Alik once again walked behind the small brunette and held her protectively. "You have one minute to explain, starting now."


	3. Have a lookie!

OK so this isn't an update, but it is good news!?!

I have decided to rewrite _Saving Dying Angels_ and _Fear Me, Love Me_. I will be working on both of them in my free time, which here shortly I will have about a week and a half of, but please understand that I'm but a poor college student, and my time is mostly going to be spent on doing homework or working. I will try to have an actual update posted here in the next few days and at the same time I will delete this "chapter."

I do apologize for leaving my readers hangs for YEARS without updating, and I know that there is no excuse that I can use to explain myself. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!?! _ I'M SORRY!?! _

Oh and a big "Thank You" to everyone how has ever read my stories. ^_^

So…

3 3 THANK YOU! 3 3

Your's

OfBloodandTears


End file.
